


The Guard's Uniform

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln goes to check on Octavia after she gets in a fight, but he goes wearing his new guard uniform.  Octavia is pissed, and they find a better way to work out their pent up anger towards each other.</p><p>AKA They have angry sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guard's Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rough smut ahead and implications of BDSM.
> 
> This is based off my own theory on why they're fighting in Season 3. Enjoy!

Octavia wasn’t in their shared tent when he got back from the guard station. After asking around, he found out that she had gotten in a fight and stormed out of Camp Jaha.

He knew exactly where she would be and made the long trek to his old cave. He rarely went there anymore even though it used to be his home. It was simply too far from camp, and there was no real reason to even go anymore.

But when Octavia got too stressed or fed up, it was the first place she would go.

He walked into the cave and saw her pacing around the main room. She came to a stop once she noticed him. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his clothes.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” she yelled, and Lincoln sighed. Now she was mad at him too. Just great.

“It’s a uniform, Octavia.”

“I know that. Why are you wearing it? Don’t tell me that you actually joined the guard because that would be stupid,” she growled.

Lincoln set his jaw and crossed his arms. “Yes, I joined. It fits best with my skill set, and you know that. Your brother joined as well.”

“Yeah well, my brother is on the wrong side,” she huffed. “So you think you’re an Arker now? Is this you trying to blend in with the people that killed my family?”

“Woah, Octavia, that is not it at all,” Lincoln said, but she just scoffed at him. He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“I’m trying to make things easier on us,” he tried to explain, but she wouldn’t even face him.

“We have to live here with them, Octavia. What’s wrong with me trying to change their minds about us?” he asked sincerely, and she just shook her head at him.

She stepped up to him. “You don’t get it! They don’t care about you. They care about your knowledge and your usefulness, but they wouldn’t care if something happened to you. They’re using you, and you’re too blind to see it!”

“So what if they’re using me? We’re together, and that’s all that matters to me. If taking this job means we get less glares and rude comments, then I’m fine with that. It’s better than using my fists to settle arguments,” Lincoln said.

He watched her hands ball into fists and wondered if she would dare to hit him again. Once she saw the look in his eyes, she backed away with her hands up.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “But you’re being foolish. You’re not taking this job.”

“You don’t get to decide that for me, Octavia. That’s not how this works,” he replied. This wasn’t going well at all. Nothing had gone well since they had walked into Camp Jaha months ago after the events in the mountain.

“You. Are. Not. An. Arker. So you don’t get to wear that fucking uniform!” she spelled out for him, her voice reaching dangerous levels.

Lincoln glared at her angrily. “I know, but you are, and so is your brother. I will wear this uniform if it means we have a place to stay. If it means we have a home.”

“Don’t you dare call me an Arker! I have never been nor will I ever be! They rejected me from the moment I was born and killed my mother because of it. Don’t associate me with those animals,” she sneered, and he could see her anger like an aura around her body.

“We had a home! In TonDC, and I stupidly left it all behind for my dumbass brother. I had a purpose there. I felt wanted there. I’m not an Arker, Lincoln. I may not be Trikru either, but they at least treated me like a human being,” she added.

“Well, lucky you, because I didn’t get the same treatment. I was an outcast from the moment I refused to hurt people blindly. You had a home in TonDC. I never did.”

He turned away from her. Too angry to even look at her. He was doing his best for the both of them. He was trying his hardest to adapt to these people’s ways because this is where she wanted to be because of Bellamy. It made him want to run, to forget all of this ever happened and just find someplace to be at peace.

But he couldn’t leave her. She was the other half of his soul, and it wouldn’t be living if he was without her. So he suffered through everything just so she could have both of the men she loved in her life. He wouldn’t dare ask her to choose between him and her brother.

“You are forgetting where you came from!” she accused, and that was the last straw.

“You were only there for a week, Octavia. You know nothing about my people. Don’t try to tell me that I forgot where I came from. You weren’t even there long enough to learn enough about it.”

She flinched as if she had been slapped, but he didn’t back down. Not this time. She kept hanging onto this fantasy that his people were so much greater than hers, when they weren’t. They were just different.

“Fuck you. You can keep your guard job and uniform for all I care because I’m not going to bother staying around to see it,” she declared.

All the anger in him melted away in an instant. “What are you saying?”

“That I’m done.”

Lincoln would have believed her if her lip hadn’t been trembling when she said it.

“So after everything we survived, you’re just going to give up on us like that?” he asked, his voice wavering.

“You make it so easy.” Her voice was so void of emotion or even a hint of caring that it scared him.

Lincoln felt his heart speed up, and he felt dizzy. No, this wasn’t happening. Tears fell from his eyes, and he could barely make out her figure through the blurriness.

“Shit,” she said, sounding worried. “I’m sorry, Lincoln. I didn’t mean that. I don’t know why I said that.”

Her hands were cradling his face as he sobbed, and he tried to push her away. She held onto him tightly, so he did the next logical thing.

He kissed her hard and deep. She tasted his tears as he forced his tongue past her lips. Despite the harshness of his lips, Octavia found herself moaning.

She tore at his jacket, sending the infuriating thing to the floor. He yanked hers off, and it joined the pile. There was a ripping sound as she attacked his shirt with her nails, he didn’t even care as the tatters hit the floor.

He firmly gripped her breasts and roughly squeezed them. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him. His erection was pressing into her thigh through his clothes, and she needed him inside her now.

Octavia shoved Lincoln the floor and straddled his waist. His hands fisted her hair and forced her lips on his. He bit down on them, drawing blood from her delectable bottom lip.

Her hands undid his pants and slid them down. She wiggled out of hers and straddled him once more. One hand went to her clit while the other stroked his cock.

She only managed a few seconds of stimulation when he grabbed her by the hips and thrust himself into her.

Octavia winced as he forced her to impale herself on him. She was wet, but it had been so long since they had last had sex. As if sensing her discomfort, his fingers pinched and rolled her clit while his hips pumped into hers.

His cock dragged against her G-spot, and it had Octavia gasping for air. She pinned Lincoln’s arms above his head and took control. She rolled her hips into his and moved herself up and down.

When she controlled the angle, her clit would drag against his cock. She slammed herself down on him several times and then cried out.

She fused their mouths together and whimpered as she came on his cock. Purposefully tightening her muscles around him, she bounced on him faster so it would prolong her orgasm.

Her nails sunk into his chest as she rode out her orgasm. Lincoln was still beneath her while she thrashed on top of him. The dominance and roughness of it all got her off harder than anything else.

This wasn’t a loving moment between them. It was a brutal and fast way for them to work out their tension.

She slumped over his chest, with her hair hanging down.

Without missing a beat, Lincoln grabbed her by the hips and rolled them over so that he was on top. Not wanting to see her face at the moment, he flipped her onto her stomach.

He aligned his cock with her entrance and got a firm hold on her hips. He pulled her back into his lap so that he buried to the hilt inside her. She let out a loud moan and pumped her hips against him.

“Oh, no you don’t,” he growled. “You had your turn. This is all about me now. Don’t you dare come.”

He held her hips still until she couldn’t move. No matter how hard she tried, her hips wouldn’t budge.

Lincoln held her there with one hand and used the other to squeeze her nipples painfully. Her muscles contracted around him, and he bit back a moan. She felt so fucking good around him. Her channel was dripping around his cock, and he really wanted to show her the fucking of a lifetime.

After taking a few breaths, he began to move. It started off with short paunchy thrusts while he stimulated her clit. She whimpered as she tried to not come against his hand.

A loud smack echoed throughout the cave, and the red handprint on her ass almost made him come.

“No noises,” he commanded, and she nodded to show that she understood.

His pace increased, and soon he was slamming into her. The sounds of their bodies meeting over and over again filled the cave. Lincoln could barely hear it over the rush of blood through his ears.

She was bent over, propped up on her hands and knees, and taking every brutal thrust he gave her. Whenever she lifted her head, he could see tears strewn across her face, but she didn’t tell him to stop.

Instead, she pushed back against him, taking him all the way in every single time. He wanted to punish her for that, but it felt so fucking good that he let it slide.

Lincoln could feel himself coming close to the edge, so he started pounding into her harder from behind. He grabbed her breasts and gripped them tightly.

From the way her body was trembling, Lincoln knew that she was trying so hard not come. Her body was literally shaking, and it wasn’t from the force of his thrusts.

Since she had managed to follow all his rules, he pinched her clit hard and whispered in her ear.

“Come for me.”

She tried to hold off for as long as she could, but then he grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her once more before coming deep inside her.

His hand pulled at her clit, and she screamed as she came hard around his cock. Her arms couldn’t support her any longer, so she buried her face in his furs as her body convulsed.

Lincoln held her up as he emptied himself in her. She sobbed into the blankets, but he didn’t let up on her clit. It made her tighten her muscles around him, and damn it felt good, especially since he was filling her pussy with his cum. She was his, and she wasn’t going anywhere.

Octavia continued to cry out since she couldn’t twist away from his hold.

When she had had enough, she lifted her head and said, “Red, Lincoln!”

He immediately let her clit go and pulled out of her. He eased her body to the furs and laid down next to her.

Her body tremored slightly, and he pressed kisses to her face.

Lincoln held her in his arms as she recovered. He was quite winded himself, but Octavia had taken the brunt of it.

He kissed her dried tears and murmured over and over again how much he loved her. She grunted in agreement because that was the only form of communication her body would allow at the moment.

Lincoln checked her body for bruises and applied numbing cream to them. Octavia had quite a few, but he also had several scratches on his chest. He took care of those too so they wouldn’t get infected.

While she was still sensitive, he inspected between her legs. Her pussy swollen and slightly chafed, but there were no tears or damage. He wiped away their combined fluids with a cloth and put some soothing ointment there.

She curled up to him and rested her cheek against his chest.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked. “I hoped I wasn’t too rough.”

She smiled against his chest. “I’ll be sore, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m glad we decided to work out our anger issues this way. Much more pleasurable.”

“Mmmhmm,” he replied, sounding a bit distracted.

She lifted her head to look up at him. “You know I didn’t mean it, right? I would never leave you. I don’t even think it’s possible.”

Lincoln stroked her hair but didn’t reply.

She sighed and decided to tell him everything. “The uniform bothers me a lot more than the actual job does. It’s the same type as the one the guards wore when they locked me up and floated my mom. I can’t stand to look at it without wanting to punch something.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Okay, I’ll quit. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But if it’s beneficial for you, then you should stay,” she said. She would never be able to tolerate that uniform, but she would look the other way if it made him happy.

“I took this job for us, Octavia. But if it’s only going to cause us problems, then why do it? There are plenty of other things I could do, this one was just the most convenient.”

Octavia let that ruminate for a moment. “Abby’s looking for another medical assistant. Jackson is all she has, and she needs more help with Clarke being gone.”

Lincoln smiled at that. His feelings about Abby were mixed. Hypocritical was the word that came to mind when he thought about her, but she did really care about her people. She had also saved his life at one point, so he didn’t judge her too harshly.

“I’ll do it,” Lincoln said. “Only if you promise not to punch another Council member.”

“What if they deserve it?” she muttered, her eyes finally showing some humor.

“I know five different plants that cause hallucinations. They range from peaceful to gouge your eyes out horrible,” he replied. “Use them wisely.”

“Deal,” Octavia said and snuggled in closer to her houmon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
